


Tear the World in Two

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is ill, Fluff, Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M, except jisung, honestly niel ah please dont get sick again, most of wanna one are mentioned but dont speak, seongwoo is overprotective, ymc are snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: Daniel gets sick and Seongwoo almost loses his mind in panic.





	Tear the World in Two

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by the fact that Daniel was ill this week and honestly sweet baby needs a rest :( I just wanted to write something short and soft to distract from the fact that ymc are snakes that are overworking our boys :(((  
> I was going to upload this yesterday but i wanted to wait and make sure daniel was okay before fic-ifying what happened.  
> I hope you all like it.
> 
> \- Ong Unni

Seongwoo paced around the room. He had been doing this for almost twenty minutes now.

“Hyung, you need to calm down.” Jaehwan spoke gently, he could tell Seongwoo was not in the mood. They could all tell. The rest of the members were all sat around the living room, the younger ones huddled under a large blanket on the couch and the older ones anxiously milled around the kitchenette, unsure of what to do with themselves. It was around 7 am and Seongwoo had practically screamed the dorm down roughly an hour ago.

“Calm down?” His voice was low, as he paused, staring at Jaehwan incredulously.

“Yeah, hyung, I’m sure Niel hyung will be fine.” Daehwi spoke up from his spot between Woojin and Jinyoung.

“Fine? You didn’t see him Daehwi. You didn’t SEE him! He didn’t look fine when he would barely hold himself up and I had to carry him to his bed!” Seongwoo snapped and Daehwi visibly shrunk in his seat.

The older members suddenly looked up from their conversation, Woojin threw an arm around the maknae giving Seongwoo a dirty look. Seongwoo cursed internally, he hadn’t meant to snap at him. His gaze dropped. He wasn’t like this. He didn’t get angry, he never yelled at the members.

“Sor-”

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo.” Jisung stormed over to him, the other hyung’s trailing behind, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I-”

“Who gave you the right to yell at other members?” Jisung looked furious, but there was a definite edge of exhaustion showing in his face, “everyone else is just as worried as you are, stop being dramatic!”

Seongwoo didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be as worried as he was at that moment.

It was roughly an hour ago, when it happened. Around five in the morning, the entire dorm was asleep ahead of their fan meeting scheduled for the morning. Seongwoo was stretched out in his bunk, his limbs dangling off the side of the bed, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was way too early for Minhyun to be waking them all up for their schedule. He groaned and shifted without opening his eyes. The tug came again. This time followed by a husky voice.

“H-hyung?”

_Daniel?_

Seongwoo opened his eyes, peering over the side of his bunk. His eyes widened at the sight. Daniel was stood by his bunk; he was shivering and covered in sweat, he had bleary eyes and his skin looked unnaturally pale.

“Daniel? What’s wrong? What happened are you okay?” The questions spewed out of his mouth as he sat up, any whisper of sleep immediately leaving his mind.

Daniel shivered and swayed on the spot, Seongwoo noticed how his t-shirt stuck to his chest, clearly covered in sweat. He shot out of bed, staggering down the ladder and immediately began to examine the younger boy, cupping his face gently in his hands.

“Hyung, I don’t feel good.” Daniel’s voice was barely a whisper; he began to lean his body onto Seongwoo’s as if he was struggling to stand.

“Okay, it’s okay, Niel ah…” Seongwoo’s was panicking, he could feel his heart in his chest, “Let’s get you back into bed… oh shit!”

Daniel stumbled forward as if his knees had buckled, landing in Seongwoo’s arms. Seongwoo almost fell himself, struggling under the weight of the far more built younger boy.

“Hyung! Jisung hyung!” He called out as he carried Daniel back to his bed, trying to place him down carefully. Their oldest member didn’t stir. “HYUNG! WAKE UP!” Seongwoo yelled as he pulled the covers over Daniel who seemed to be writhing, his face twisted in pain.

Jisung sat up, clearly still half asleep. “What? What is it?”

“Daniel sick! I don’t know what’s wrong with him, you need to get the manager.” Seongwoo rambled, not taking his eyes off the younger boy.

Jisung was by his side in an instant, he placed a hand on Daniels forehead, his eyes scanning the younger boy’s body.

“I’ll call, hyung and get him some water. You stay with him.” Jisung instructed. Seongwoo had no intention of moving away.

After Jisung left Seongwoo sat at Daniels side, his fingers coming through the dirty blond lock that were matted against his forehead. His heart ached as he watched Daniel wincing every so often, tossing and turning.

The other members began to crowd around, clearly waking from the noise. It was only minutes before everyone had surrounded the bed. The maknae line spouted a chorus of ‘is hyung okay?’ and ‘what’s wrong with him?’ only to be ushered out by Sungwoon, who dragged Jaehwan out with him. Minhyun was the only one left in the room. Seongwoo felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn’t look up.

“Seongwoo ah, maybe you should come out too, you might catch it.”

“I don’t care.”

“But-”

“I don’t care, hyun ah.” Seongwoo repeated. Minhyun nodded slightly and left. The members knew there was something going on between Seongwoo and Daniel. It was never something that was defined but it was something more than friendship.

“He’s here.” Jisung announced, walking back in with the manager, who had a solemn look on his face.

“Right, you two wait outside for a bit I’m going to call a few people and see what they decide to do.” the manager announced.

Seongwoo’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean? We have to take him to the hospital! Look at him!”

The manager looked at Daniel, then back at Seongwoo before ushering Jisung to pull him out of the room.

That was when the pacing began.

He could barely stand still, he could barely stand, he could barely stop himself from storm into their bedroom and yelling at them until they took Daniel hospital immediately. Fuck his schedules. Fuck YMC. Fuck everything else.

“You know it’s not the same.” His voice was barely a whisper but he knew Jisung heard him. The leader took another step forward, crossing his arms, a frown etched into his face.

“What? It’s not the same? Don’t you think that the rest of us are worried about Daniel?”

“That’s not-”

“Do you think I’m not worried about Daniel?” Jisung was practically yelling at this point, “Seongwoo, I practically raised that boy, I’ve seen him every day for years. He is my family. Do you think because you’ve known him for half a year and ‘ongniel is science’ you are more entitled to worry about him?”

The silence was deafening. All the members stared at Jisung, yet Seongwoo couldn’t bring himself to look up from the ground. His head hurt and his heart was pounding. He couldn’t deal with this, he was a mess, he just wanted Daniel to be okay.

“We have to take him to the hospital, okay? We have to. He literally collapsed into my arms. We can’t let this shit show of a company work him to death. He can’t keep doing this no wonder he’s ill!”

“Seongwoo!” Jisung scolded, looking around to make sure the manager was out of earshot.

“NO! Do you think I care about that right now? I would burn YMC to the ground before I let them hurt Daniel. I would tear the world in two if I thought it would help him! I- I- I love him.” Seongwoo knew he was hysterical at this point, tears streaming down his face, “Hyung, I love him…”

Jisung’s face softened as he pulled him into a hug, Seongwoo sobbed loudly, his tears drenching Jisung’s shoulder, as the older boy rubbed comforting circles in his back.

“It’s okay, he’s going to be fine. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Jisung comforted before pulling away.

Seongwoo took this moment to apologise to Daehwi, “I’m sorry Hwi ah, I never wanted to be a scary hyung, but I ended up scaring you.”

Daehwi shook his head with a soft smile, dismissing the need for an apology. The door opened and the manager finally stepped out.

“So, here’s the plan. He’s gonna go with you to the fan meeting briefly then I’m going to drive him to the hospital.”

There is a brief pause before Seongwoo lunged at the manager. It took Jisung, Minhyun and (mainly) Woojin to hold Seongwoo back from the older man.

“What the fuck do you mean? He needs to go to hospital now! I swear to God I’ll-”

“It was his idea.”

“He’s not even conscious!”

“He’s awake, go talk to him.” The manager gestured, grabbing Seongwoo’s arm as he tried to walk past him. “And don’t ever do that again, or I’ll make your life very difficult. Do you understand?”

Seongwoo shrugged out of his grip and rushed into the bedroom. The manager was telling the truth, Daniel was conscious. He still looked like he was in a lot of pain but at least he was awake. Seongwoo didn’t hesitate to pull him into a hug.

“You scared me, Niel ah!”

“Sorry.” Daniel mumbled burying his face into his hyung’s shoulder and breathing in scent.

“I’m sorry too, for making you swoon into my arms.” Seongwoo joked, eliciting a low laugh from the sick boy followed immediately by a throaty cough. “Niel ah, you can’t go to the fan meeting.”

“I have to see the fans. I’ll go afterwards.”

“Daniel.” Seongwoo pulled away slightly, their foreheads touching.

“I have to do this.” Daniel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Seongwoo’s, only for a moment before pulling back again. “Hyung, just trust me.”

Seongwoo’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest, Daniel could probably hear it. He leant in kissing him back, the younger boy’s lips felt chapped against his and he was probably exposing himself to whatever Daniel had but in that moment, he didn’t care.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.” Daniel chuckled, before wincing.

Seongwoo, against his better judgement helped Daniel get dressed for the fan meeting. Helping the younger boy into his clothes and fixing his hair before going to get ready himself.

The drive was quiet, Daniel and Seongwoo sat in the back row, Daniel curled himself up against the older boy’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder. The other members didn’t comment on the slight change in their behaviour, they had always been touchy but now the seemed to be lost in each other, Seongwoo playing with Daniel’s fingers while the younger whispered in his ear. Daniel was still feverish, and his face pale but he seemed to have found a distraction from the pain.

 The fan meeting was not too long and yet Seongwoo counted every moment after Daniel had left until he could get out and get back to him. They were informed that Daniel had seen the doctor and was resting at home as they were driving back.

The second they arrived back at the dorm, Seongwoo rushed into their room to check on the younger. The younger boy was awake and nestled in the middle of some blankets reading a manga, he looked up when he heard him enter.

“Niel ah, how are you feeling?” Seongwoo asked as he approached the bed.

“I’m okay, Doctor said I needed rest.”

“Okay, I’ll let you rest then. Do you need anything?” He asked looking at the bedside table, checking that the younger boy had water.

“Yeah, I did want something.”

“What is it?”

“You.” Daniel said softly, a blush, appearing on his pale skin. He pulled back his duvet to invite the older boy in.

Seongwoo hesitated for only a moment before getting under the covers. Daniel engulfed him in a hug, pulling them together and tangling their limbs until their faces were only an inch apart. He began to trace the constellation of moles on his face and Seongwoo was sure his heart would give way.

“I did hear something good from the Doctor.” Daniel said, his thumb now brushing along Seongwoo’s bottom lip.

“What was that?” Seongwoo whispered.

“I’m not contagious.”

Daniel leant in and pressed his lips against Seongwoo’s once again. This time lingering, letting their lips meld against one another, deepening the kiss until his tongue was exploring the older boy’s. It felt like they were finally whole. They were finally together, without any barriers and without any doubt.

Seongwoo pulled away reluctantly, “you need to rest.”

“Stay with me.” Daniel whined, tightening his grip on the older boy’s waist.

“Always.” He replied, placing a gentle kiss on Daniel’s forehead, before letting the younger nuzzle his face into his shoulder and slowly fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always Kudos/Comments/Criticisms are appreciated.  
> I also finished my assignment this week and i haven't forgotten about my chartered ongniel fic. I will be updating at some point this weekend and getting back into the swing of things. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
